Of All the Strange Things
by Mayonaka Hitomi
Summary: Final Fantasy X crossover. 'Nuff said.


Of All the Strange Things  
  
Mayonaka Hitori  
  
(Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and everything else belongs to their respectful creators.)  
  
Story Started: 8/26/03  
  
Story Ended:  
  
Chapter Started: 8/26/03  
  
Chapter Completed: 8/29/03  
  
Ugh..... I have to get this ready as fast as possible while still making it all nice and pretty. Really, school drags a person down too much..... You should've seen me in my panic mode last night, running around like a chicken with its head cut off......  
  
Anywho, this idea hit me after playing a bit of my FFX game and then reading some YGO fics. Yes, it's amazing what hits my mind after doing two different things, one after the other.  
  
Anyways..... This starts out with Yugi, then moves onto the rest of the story, which you shall get in time. Of course with my bad memory and being stupid enough to not think of memorizing things, I cannot remember a lot of things about the scene the FFX characters start out at in this fic.  
  
Now, to the point. This shall be a fairly long or short chapter, depending on how my brain works. No, this fic did not have a lot of planning. But, inbetween the classes on this first day of school for me, it began to form a slight plot in my brain. So, after very careful consideration (about thirty minutes of it while doing homework.. on the first day, too!), I decided to do this fic!  
  
*licks her lips* Tastes like..... crayons?! Ewwww..... I don't recall going near any crayons... much less eating them.  
  
Might I add I did have about one and a half pages of this typed up, it's just that the computer froze up on me and I had to restart the dang thing. _ *begins to curse in every language she knows* Dang, those language classes had better help me learn some new words to use for cursing in.......  
  
Okay, this is the longest author's notes up here get. Unless something big and important comes up that involves a lot of explaining. Now, to the fic we go!  
  
KEY:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*******  
  
Yugi Moto walked down the now-calm streets of Domino City. It seemed that the steets were almost deserted near nighttime.  
  
Yugi had spiky, tri-colored hair, which had spiky, yellow bangs hanging in front of his face and the part that stood up, defying gravity, was outlined in red and the rest was a deep black color. He also had wide, innocent violet eyes.  
  
Yuig was a pretty normal kid at the age of sixteen. But, there was one thing that made him different. Around his neck was a chain, and hanging off of that chain was a golden, upside down pyramid, with one of its three sides facing out, to reveal an Egyptian eye on it (either the eye of Ra or Horus... I forgot). Inside of this item was the five-thousand year old spirit of a pharoah from ancient Egypt. This pharoah bore a striking resemblance to young Yugi.  
  
This pharoah, 'Yami' as he was called, could do several things with the power of the item, called the Millenium Puzzle. He could take physical form, spiritual form in which only Yugi could see and hear him, or he could take control over Yugi's body. Those are just a few of the things he could do with the Puzzle.  
  
This Puzzle was only one of seven very important and powerful items, called the Sennen Items. These itmes held a very dangerous and mysterious power that only a few hafe encountered, much less known about.  
  
So, Yugi continued his walk to the Kame Shop, hoping to arrive before nightfall, which would hold things that this child was all too familiar of. Unbeknownst to him, though, was that a great battle and journey was going on in a place far, far away, and that people were being killed and towns destroyed in one blow, all by one powerful being. And now, we join the people who are trying to stop this seemingly invincible being.....  
  
Tidus stared directly at his 'father', the almighty Sin.  
  
"Yo! Watch it, man! It's gonna do something, ya?!"Wakka yelled, watching the massive creature move around near the ancient temple of the Final Aeon.  
  
And so Sin did, as it seemed to disappear and that wacko vortex thing we all can remember so clearly appeared up in the sky, already sucking up things.  
  
"Aiyee!"Rikku yelped, ducking down and grabbing onto something that looked as stable as stable can be in this area.  
  
"Oh great....."Tidus grumbled, glaring up at the sky.  
  
Everything seemed to black out for everyone as each one of them got plucked from the ground and sucked up, despite their attempts to stay grounded.  
  
Yugi continued to walk peacefully home. Just a block to go, and he'd be able to rest peacefully in his snug bed for the night.  
  
But, poor Yugi and his luck, he was stopped. A blinding white light flashed in front of him and he sheilded his eyes from the birght light.  
  
Being used to strange events didn't even prepare him enough to stand the shock of what he saw after uncovering his eyes.  
  
There lay six people on the ground, all seeming to have passed out some way or another.  
  
/Y-yami..... why are there people lying in front of me that just semed to appear?!/Yugi asked, using his ever-so handy mind link with Yami.  
  
//I don't know, Aibou. Let me take control.//Yami said. (Owies. .....my hand is starting to hurt for some strange reason!! Can't type anymore. ..... But.... must.... go...... on!! *massages hand after typing this with her one good hand*)  
  
Indeed there were people piled up on the ground. Three were woman, three were men, and one was blue and fuzzy and looked to have a human's body structure but had the face of a lion. All were dressed pretty strangely.  
  
Yami took control over their shared body and walked up to the group, close enough to look at them but far enough to not worry about anyone jumping up and bashing him over the head if it was a trick.  
  
Deciding that these people didn't look like much of a threat, considering the goth-looking one had a small, strange looking doll near her, he went up and nudged the nearest person with his foot.  
  
The person groaned slightly and stirred a bit, but otherwise did nothing more. This person happened to be a blonde wearing a strange, pink top and green short shorts.  
  
Yami blinked and moved onto the next person..... Well, it looked more like a humanoid blue, furry tiger faced thing, but..... that was beside the point. He nudged the thing, which he judged was a male, but this thing didn't move at all.  
  
Yami sighed and moved over to the next closest person, a girl wearing a long purple skirt and a white top that looked like it was one sheet of cloth wrapped around and tied by the yellow thing around her stomach. Anyway, he nudged her and she slowly stirred, her eyelashes fluttering to reveal a blue eye and a green eye.  
  
"What the.... ???"the woman sat up, blinking and looking around before looking at Yami. "Who're you?!"  
  
"Er..... Yugi Moto."Yami answered, using his hikari's name.  
  
"Yugi.... Moto."the woman blinked, standing and looking curiously at Yami. She looked at the fallen people around her and jumped slightly. "Oh dear! I have to heal them. ...."  
  
Yami watched with wide eyes as the woman seemed to produce a large staff with a golden butterfly on the end out of nowhere and began twirling it around her.  
  
"Pray!"she called out, waving her staff one final time as some green specks of light seemed to fall onto the six fallen people.  
  
None of them stirred.  
  
"What......"the woman blinked, suddenly snapping her fingers. She once again began to twirl her wand around. "Curaga!"she cried, pointing her staff at the goth-looking woman.  
  
Said woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times, causing her long, black eyelashes to flutter a bit. She looked around before standing up and gathering the small doll from the ground.  
  
"Yuna!"she said, her voice calm, but lined with a bit of worry.  
  
"Lulu! Help me cure everyone!"the first woman, Yuna, said.  
  
"What?"the second woman, Lulu, asked, looking around at the fallen people and.. blue fuzsy thing. (*snickers at calling Kimahri 'blue fuzzy thing', but screams as she runs off screen as an enraged Kimahri comes out of nowhere and chases her* I didn't mean it, I swear!!)  
  
"We need to heal everyone."Yuna said, gesturing to her fallen comrades.  
  
"Ah. Well, let's get to it. You can take Tidus, Wakka, and Riku. I'll take Auron and Kimarhi. Or would you prefer it in a different order?"Lulu asked, brushing some bangs away from her face with her pale hand.  
  
"I'll be able to handle it."Yuna nodded, already on her way to the assigned people to heal.  
  
Yami was blankly staring at these people.  
  
/Yami?/Yugi asked, wondering why his Yami had been so silent.  
  
//We're.... dealing with some people who can use magic here.... and it looks like healing magic they're using right now. So, as of now, they pose no real threat.//Yami said.  
  
/Well..... what will you do if they DO pose a threat?/Yugi asked.  
  
//I'll do what I always do......//  
  
/...../Yugi decided to cut off the link for a while.  
  
By the time Yami had come back to reality from his mental conversation with Yugi, it appeared that every being that was down ws now up and about.  
  
The blonde who he had kicked earlier was rubbing her head and side, looking shocked as she pulled back her shirt slighlty to reveal a bruise on her side. She pouted and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
A blonde wearing quite the strang eoutfit was stretching and talking to Yuna, who kept smiling at him.  
  
A guy in red with grey hair that had white streaks in it was surveying everyone else in the area and his eyes rested on Yami, giving him a cold stare.  
  
Yami, however, was unaffected and gave the man a cold stare back before surveying everyone else.  
  
The blue fuzzy thing was next to the girl and blonde guy, arms folded over his? chest. He had a pretty stern look on his face.  
  
A guy with red hair in a headband with a single part that defied gravity was talking to Lulu while keeping a close eye on Yami. Lulu nodded every once and a while and put in a few words here and there.  
  
Yami stared at the group, deciding to voice his opinions. "Uh.... what happened to cause all of you to get knocked out?"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"It was Sin, man!"the redhead with the singel strand of hair that defied gravity said.  
  
".....Who?"Yamio asked, giving the people a blank stare.  
  
Everyone stared back at him.  
  
"You don't know who Sin is??"Yuna asked. "Everyone who anyone knows who Sin is. All the people of Spira fear him."  
  
"...What's Spira?"Yami asked. Once again, he recieved blank looks.  
  
"Have you been hit by Sin's toxin or sumthin', man?"the redhead with the single strand of hair that defied gravity asked.  
  
"No. I've never heard of Sin or Spira. And who are you people anyway?"Yami demanded, thinking these people were total loons.  
  
"Why should we tell you?"the blonde girl asked.  
  
"I already gave her my name."Yami said, indicating to Yuna.  
  
Everyone's gazes turned to Yuna, who smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, he did. Said his name was Yugi Moto."Yuna smiled.  
  
Yami scowled as everyone looked hesitant to give out their names.  
  
"Do I look THAT untrustworthy??"Yami asked, frowning slightly.  
  
/Yami, don't get angry or you might lose whatever trust you already have with them./Yugi chided, opening the mental link again.  
  
//Fine fine.//Yami mentally scowled, making sure to send the image to Yugi.  
  
"Well..... I can sense a darkness radiating off of you."Lulu said.  
  
Once mor eYami scowled.  
  
"Well, I can give you proof of what I say. This is a place named Domino City, and I can go around asking people if it's true, if I must. But, I believe you people are either on something very bad or you have very much explaining to do."  
  
"Well..... if you can back up your story, then we shall follow you to see if you can prove everything you say."Yuna said slowly, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Ya, but pull anything funny and you'll have to answer to us!"the orange haired guy said. (Do you know how tiring it is to type up 'the redhead with the single strip of hair that defied gravity' everytime you refer to him?!)  
  
"Well, give me your names so I won't have to call you by whatever I deem fit."Yami said.  
  
"I am Yuna."Yuna said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Tidus."the blonde boy said, grinning slightly.  
  
"....."the blue fuzzy thing wouldn't reply.  
  
"Kimahri, go on."Yuna chided softly.  
  
"Kimahri."the blue fuzzy thing said.  
  
"I'm Lulu."Lulu said, nodding slightly.  
  
"And I'm Rikku!"the blonde girl replied enthusiastically, dspite her earlier bad mood.  
  
"Yo, I'm Wakka."the redhead said.  
  
"Auron."the mysterious guy said.  
  
//Do these people have no last names or something?//Yami asked.  
  
/Well, maybe they just don't want to give them yet./Yugi replied.  
  
"Well, we can get going now."Yami said, turning around and heading off to the nearest friend's house, Ryou's.  
  
//Tomb Robber will not be happy for guests this late.....//Yami sighed.  
  
/Well, he's just gonna have to deal with it./Yugi said.  
  
Yami muttered some curses in ancient Egyptian at the thought of trying to contain the enraged ex-tomb robber.  
  
/Y'know, this would really be funny.../  
  
//If it weren't me. I know, I know.//Yami growled.  
  
*******  
  
Yami grumbled slightly as he stood on the steps of the Bakura residence.  
  
//If the Tomb Robber is in conrtol of Ryou right now, then I'd think it best for you to answer the door so he won't immediantly start strangling me.//Yami said to Yugi.  
  
/What makes you think he won't try to strangle me?!?!/Yugi asked incredicuously.  
  
//Just trust me on this.//  
  
/Fine... But if I get killed, then you are getting blamed./  
  
Yugi reluctantly took control of his body again, and prayed that none of the people around him noticed.  
  
Unfortunately, Auron's sharp eyes caught the slight change in height. So now the man was contemplating how that could happen.  
  
Yugi sighe dand closed his eyes, breathing in slightly before knocking on the door.  
  
After a lot of shuffling noises, Ryou appeared at the door, a bit messy looking, but nothing more.  
  
"Ryou.... What were you doing in there?"Yugi asked, cocking an eyebrow at his snow white-haired friend.  
  
"Uh... nothing."Ryou said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh huh...."Yugi said, giving Ryou an amused look.  
  
Yami just snickered in his sould room.  
  
/You have a sick mind Yami./Yugi said through the link.  
  
//Well, what did you first assume happened??//Yami snickered.  
  
/....... Good point./  
  
"Well.... What are you doing here so late Yugi? And... who are all of these people?"Ryou asked, peering around the shorter boy to stare at the strange group.  
  
"It can be explained.... but, we need to get in here and assemble everyone."Yugi said.  
  
Ryou sweatdropped. "The problem is.... er.... well, you know.... They can't come in because...."Ryou left the thought hanging.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Then phone everyone up and tell them to meet at.... Kaiba's. He has the biggest place."  
  
Ryou sweatdropped again. "Are you sure he'll let you??"  
  
"Doesn't he owe me for saving him and his brother so many times?"Yugi replied.  
  
"Good point. I'll phone up everyone. Should I bring....."Ryou left the sentence hanging.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Might as well... Just...no outbursts."  
  
The others, who were listening to this strange and confusing conversation, exchanged confused looks with eachother.  
  
"What do you think they're tlaking about?"Rikku leaned over to Yuna to ask.  
  
"Who knows."Yuna replied.  
  
Yugi turned around as the door to Ryou's house shut.  
  
"Okay, follow me and we'll go to Kaiba's house to hold our big meeting!"he said cheerfuly.  
  
"And is it me, or did he get shorter?"Rikku whispered.  
  
"Looks like it."Tidus said, butting into the conversation.  
  
"And his personality changed...."Yuna added.  
  
"Well, are you guys coming?"Yugi asked. staring at the group from the sidewalk.  
  
"Coming!"Rikku yelled, running after him.  
  
"Hikari.... who was at the door?"Bakura asked, staring at Ryou as he shut the door.  
  
"Yugi with a strange group of people."Ryou said truthfully, knowing that if he lied his yami would get the truth out in some way.  
  
"The Pharoah's hikari?"Bakura snorted. "Why were a bunch of weirdos following him?"  
  
"He wouldn't say. But, now I have to phone up everyone and tell them to meet up at Kaiba's....."Ryou sighed.  
  
"Is that all he came for?"Bakura asked.  
  
"Yup. And you really need to get out more, you're too antisocial."Ryou said, changing the topic.  
  
"It's not that I'm antisocial, I'm just not friendly."Bakura siad.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
Bakura snorted and retreated into the Ring for the night.  
  
Ryou sighed and went over to the phone, picking up the reciever and beginning to dial the first number that came to mind.  
  
*******  
  
The Yugi-tachi was gathered around the table of Kaiba's main office which overlooked the whole entire city. Also, the Summoner and Guardian party was gathered at the table.  
  
Yugi was sitting to the left of Kaiba, who was at the head of the table, his back turned to the huge windows overlooking the city.  
  
Kaiba was grumbling about having people interrupt him and his important meetings at this time of night.  
  
Jonouchi was leaning onto the table with his elbows, resting his chin in both of his hands' palms.  
  
Anzu was wide awake and was looking around at the new comers in confusion.  
  
Honda was staring at a partucular spot on Lulu.  
  
Lulu was sending a glare at said boy staring at her chest and was ready to give him a nice taste of her Firaga.  
  
Ryou was sitting calmly to Kaiba's right, not really gazing at anything, but instead he had far off, glazed eyes. Everyone who had seen this happen before knew he was conversing with the former Tomb Robber.  
  
Wakka was looking at some of the electronics around the room, muttering about how this all defied the rules of Yevon and how it was forbidden machina.  
  
Tidus was sitting to the right of Yuna and to the left of Wakka, ignoring said person's comments on forbidden machina and gazing at the great view of the city, which kind of reminded him of home, with how many tall buildings there were.  
  
Yuna had Kimahri sitting on her other side. She was gazing around the room with a calm look, a hand held up to her mouth to surpress any unwanted sounds that might come from it.  
  
Kimahri had his arms folded over his chest, his expression the same as always.  
  
Auron was pretty much just looking at Kaiba, who seemed to eeriely match his gaze back.  
  
Rikku was staring at all of the machines and technology in wonder, pondering on which would be the best to look at first.  
  
"Sooooo...... "Yugi finally said, all eyes turning to him. He blinked and shrunk a little under their gazes.  
  
//Aibou, let me take over.//Yami said.  
  
/Happily./Yugi replied with relief, letting his darker half take control of his body.  
  
Those who had seen this transformation before noticed it, but nobody mentioned it. But... once more, the ever aware Auron noticed it.  
  
"'Sooooo', what, Yugi?"Kaiba asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Well, we first need to prove to them that this isn't....."Yami trailed off.  
  
"Spira."Yuna finished.  
  
".... Spira. And to prove to them that this is a whole entire different... world?"Yami blinked. Was it a different world?  
  
".... What's Spira?"Jou asked, blinking.  
  
"Spira is our home world."Yuna said.  
  
"Ya, and these forbidden machina are not allowed!"Wakka piped in.  
  
"'Machina?'"Honda asked, staring at Wakka in confusion.  
  
"Er.... Machines. Forbidden machines."Tidus added in.  
  
"Oh."Honda said, nodding.  
  
"Can't we just get this over with??"Ryou growled.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the white-haired boy.  
  
//Tomb Robber.....//Yami growled.  
  
/Let it pass. None of those new people actually noticed it./Yugi said.  
  
//Fine. But if he pulls anything.......//Yami growled, trailing off.  
  
/Yes, yes, we know./Yugi sighed.  
  
'Talk about your personality changes.....'Tidus thought.  
  
Ryou managed to get control back over his body after quite a struggle in the hall leading to his and his yami's sould rooms.  
  
"Well........ Anything else important?"Kaiba asked, looking at everyone.  
  
Anzu checked her watch. "It is getting pretty late... Almost eleven. Gee, time flies by when you're stuck in an office with a bunch of people! Well, I guess I should be heading out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."Ryou stood along with Anzu, stretching slightly. "We do have school tomorrow, and I don't want to be late." (O.O --Is still haunted by the British voice the dub gave him)  
  
"Yeah, Shizuku might be worrying about me."Jou said, yawning and standing.  
  
"I just wanna hit the sack......."Honda yawned, standing up.  
  
"Well, where are we supposed to stay?"Rikku asked, looking at everyone expectantly.  
  
"."Yami blinked.  
  
Everyone else blinked.  
  
Apparently nobody had thought about that.  
  
"Uh..... Who has the most spare rooms?"Yami asked. "The shop doesn't have that many.....Only one for me and grampa."  
  
"Well..... It wouldn't be good if I wandered back into my house with a bunch of strangers...."Anzu said.  
  
"Nope. I'm already in enough trouble for that last event."Honda shook his head.  
  
"Shizuku will know I'm lying."Jou shook his head.  
  
Everyone looked didn't bother looking at Ryou, who murmmered out that 'he' didn't enjoy company.  
  
Everyone focused their gazes on Kaiba, the person with the most amount of spare space.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring? No! I will NOT let them stay here!"Kaiba growled.  
  
"But you have the most rooms..... and you still owe me."Yami said matter-of- factly.  
  
"......."Kaiba muttered a few curses in every language he knew (which was quite a bit) and finally agreed.  
  
And so everyone left, hoping a good night's sleep would make this all seem like a dream, or at least clear their confused minds.  
  
*******  
  
End the first chapter. Ten pages folks. TEN PAGES! I rule! Bwahaha! Okay, so I could've made it fifteen if I REALLY tried, but hey, I'm getting a writer's block and a typer's cramp, if there is such a thing.  
  
Anywho, it's more like nine and a half pages, but after this author's note, it might turn out as ten.  
  
Anywho, if you want more chapters, REVIEW! I live off of reviews! They are my food and water! And..... they help to inspire me a bit faster than usual, if you get the hint. *wink, wink*  
  
Erm.... anything else to say? Oh! At least..... Five reviews and I'll be a very ecstatic author! Then again, even one review'll make me a happy camper! Even though I'm not a camper..... And I'm rambling, aren't I?  
  
Anywho, I have a bit of logic for you. Ring logic, to be percise. If you manage to come up with a good answer, then you'll get a nice surprise! (No, not a part in the story):  
  
The below sentence is false.  
  
The above sentence is true.  
  
Confusing, no? Anywho, whoever comes up with the best answer (doesn't have to be correct) will get a nifty little surprise! Of course that is even unknown to me, so let's all hope I can manage to find something good! *blink* Ooh, and idea just came to me. Yay!  
  
Ooh, and if you want me to make this shounen-ai (as in pairing the yamis/hikaris together), then please do tell!  
  
Now, what are you waiting for? Review! 


End file.
